No memory, no soul, no nothing except you
by little-amy
Summary: The Mallrats finally hit land, at a mysterious island. One filled with Warrior Woman. What will happen to them after they are captivated? Will they survive the horrible faith that the Amazons have in mind for them? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Warrior woman: bend my will, shape my heart and die for love 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Tribe. They belong to Cloud nine productions, yadayadayda…

Also, the name 'Amazons' has nothing to do with those that some believe are mystical creatures. I did not base this story on their characteristics, but solely on my imagination.

A/N: This is set after s5. It will be a three part story, made with a lot of fantasy. You also might notice that I don't like Amber and Jay… AT ALL, so sorry if it bothers you but I couldn't help myself.

I hope you like this. Don't hesitate to reply. A readers reply is a writers inspiration.

Part one 

'Well it's about time we hit land.' Said Lex groggily as he was first to leave the boat.

'Wow, it's beautiful here.' Said Salene, as she admired the view. The surroundings looked just like those on a postcard. White palmed beaches, deep blue ocean and a baby blue sky. There was a wonderful scent of the ocean mixed with coconuts and palm trees.

'I wish this smell would come in a perfume.' Said Gel happily. The others ignored her and kept looking around.

Amber, always the first to spoil the fun, spoke up. 'Alright, I think we need to have a meeting about what we're going to do.' Her trusty lapdog Jay quickly agreed with that, while the others just rolled their eyes.

'Come on Amber. Just give us a minute. Have you ever seen anything this beautiful before?' Said Jack.

'People, for all we know this island might be full of cannibals. We need to make an agreement about what we're gonna do.' Everybody hesitantly took their eyes of the scenery and turned to Amber.

'Fine. What do you suggest we do, Yoda?' asked Ram sarcastic. A few people giggled at that name.

'I suggest you don't call her that anymore or you won't be walking anymore, SKYWALKER!' Said Jay, defensively for Amber.

'It's surprising how non-offensive I find that term. Probably because Skywalker was the big hero of the movie, you loser.' Said Ram casually.

'Oh, will you two trekkies stop it. You're both dumb no-nothing losers, now let's hear what Amber has to say and get it over with.' Said Ebony. She had been very cranky ever since Slade broke up with her.

'Alright, I think we should…' Amber started talking again. Everybody (except Jay) just stared off into oblivion, since they all had heard enough of her 'save the world, spare the children and do your chores, Lex'-speeches. Nobody heard or saw the group of woman approaching. They were wearing brown leather outfits, short skirts and tight tops. Their hair was in a tight ponytail high on their heads, or in a long braid low in their necks. Their make-up was also brown, war paint. They all had a tattoo of some sort of Medusa on their left shoulder. They silently surrounded the Mallrats on a long distance and moved closer.

Ellie shifted her gaze from the beautiful ocean, to the beach and suddenly she saw them.

'Aaaah!!!!' The other Mallrats now noticed them to and started screaming…

(…)

It was black all around him. No light streamed through his view. He heard rapid voices on the background, but couldn't hear what they said. They sounded only like whispers to him. He felt the cold floor beneath him and wondered where he was. It didn't feel like the beach, the last place he had been. What had happened? (…) The woman, dressed in brown leather… What did they do? (…) Slowly the voices became louder. None sounded familiar. His eyes opened a bit and he was blinded by the light.

'Hey Ved, here's one waking up.' Shouted someone.

I Ved? I've heard that name before. He was… he is… Jay's brother? /I

'What happened?' Was the first thing Jack said when his eyes adjusted to the light.

'I was hoping you could tell me.' Said a tall guy, with blonde hair; Ved.

'You're Ved? Jay's younger brother?' Asked Jack when he tried to sit up. Ved held out his hand and pulled Jack up to his feet.

'In the flesh. Now what do you remember?'

'I don't know.' Said Jack, rubbing his head. He felt a big bump on the back of his head. 'We were talking on the beach. Or… well, Amber was talking and the rest was staring into space. And then Ellie started screaming, and there were these girls… or woman actually and we tried to fight them off but it became kind off blurry… I don't really know what happened.' Jack started to look around and he noticed that he was in a cell with only guys. All the other male members of the Mallrats were lying on the floor, knocked out. Some were, just like him, starting to wake up. 'Where are we?'

'You're at the island of the Amazons. You've been captured by them and now held prisoner.' Said Ved.

'What are the Amazons?'

'I'll tell you when everybody is awake. It's too much to explain several times.' Said Ved, and he sat back down on the floor to wait for everyone to wake up. Jack followed his example and waited.

(…)

After a while, Jay also awoke and stared in shock at his brother, who stared back with a smirk on his face. 'What's up bro?'

'V- Ved?'

(…)

A small family reunion, and more shocked faces to see Ved alive and kickin' later, everybody had woken up.

'So… now can you explain where we really are?' Asked Jack a bit impatient.

'Alright. I guess I'll start with who the Amazons are. They are a tribe that has lived here on this island since the virus. It has only woman in the tribe because they think men are lying and deceitful creatures. They are warrior woman, they train to fight all day, waiting until they're ready to take over more of the world and stop men from existing. They capture everybody that sets foot on their island. The woman and the men get separated. They believe that men are good for nothing and they would love to just kill off all males, but then there would be no babies, and no future for their tribe. So they wait until the Blue Moon comes and force the prisoners to… well, make babies. After conception, the woman are taken good care of, until the birth of the babies and then killed because they are of no use anymore. The men are forced to work without food until they die. The Amazons don't want to waste anymore food on them anymore but they think that men can still work until their death so they'll still be a bit of use to them. The babies get raised as Amazons if they're girls, but if they're boys, they'll be offered to their goddess Minhana…' Ved stopped talking and looked around. Everybody was quiet.

'So… we're just gonna sit here, conceive a baby, and then work until we die?' asked Slade in disbelieve. Ved nodded softly.

'W… you mentioned a Blue Moon. What is that?' asked Jack.

'The Blue Moon is the second full moon in one month. That only happens every two and a half year. The Amazons think that it has special powers to make the babies grow up as Amazons.'

After a while Jay finally spoke up. 'Wait, Amber has a son! He's just a baby, will he be sacrificed too?'

'Probably.' Ved sighed. 'All male babies will be sacrificed during the next full moon, which is in eight days.'

'Eight days, well that gives us some time to get out of here right?' Said Ram hopeful.

Ved just shook his head. 'I've been here for almost nine months.' Everybody was shocked to hear that, but Ved continued. 'After the Techno's were defeated I was able to escape with everybody else out of the prisons. A lot of people had lost their memories because of overdoses of paradise. We were helped by a city somewhere in the north. They took care of everybody, gave them medical care and food, and helped them recover. I wasn't in a really bad state because I was already used to paradise and I hadn't been there very long. I still had my memory, but Cloe didn't. She didn't even remember the virus. I thought she might be able to remember more when she would get back to the city, so I was able to get a boat somewhere with a few other people and we headed for the city. One day we saw land, and we hoped to get some fruits because we almost ran out of food, and that's how we got here. Captured by the Amazons.' Ved paused for a second and then continued in a softer tone. 'I've seen people try to get out of here. Some alone, some in groups, but they all failed. Nobody has ever made it of this island alive…'

Everybody sat there in silence. They couldn't believe that their hopes would be shattered this way. The hope they all felt when they heard Cloe was still alive, had flown out and was now like it never even existed.

'There's still a little more you should know. I already said that Cloe lost her memory, well someone else from the Mallrats had too. Tai-San was with us as well. When we were taken prisoner, the Amazons saw two more warriors in them.' Everybody sat in shock. Did that mean… 'Cloe and Tai-San have become Amazons.'


	2. Chapter 2

Part two 

'They're Amazons?' Said Lex in disbelieve.

'Yes. The queen found out that they had lost their memories, so she recruited them.'

'But how could she do that? When a person looses his memory they don't lose their personality as well. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but Cloe and Tai-San don't seem like girls that would do these things to people.' Said Ram.

'You're right. But all Amazons take pills. The queen says they're vitamin pills, but I think those have something to do with the behaviour of Cloe and Tai-San. I tried to convince them once, when they brought food here, that they shouldn't take the pills anymore, but I don't think it worked. And even if it did, maybe they're already to far gone…'

(…)

'Leiha!' Somebody shouted from a throne. Another girl walked quickly over and bowed for her queen.

'Yes, my lady.'

'How many prisoners have you taken?'

'There were eight woman. All useful for conception. There was also a little girl, no older then three or four years. We've taken her to the training centre. Another one had a baby boy, probably one year old. We left him with his mother until the full moon is there and he will be sacrificed. There were also seven men. We overheard a conversation they had in the cell, and apparently one called Jay is the brother of that boy called Ved.' Reported the Amazon girl. 'The prisoners call themselves Mallrats. They also claim to know two of our new recruits. The two that we captured nine months ago that lost their memories. Trisha and Lea.'

'Really. Now that's interesting… That's very interesting.' Said the queen slowly. 'You may go now.' she said quickly, when she shot up. The girl Leiha bowed and walked away. The queen snapped her fingers at someone and called out 'Freia! Come here.' Another girl walked up to her. 'I want you to bring me Trisha and Lea.' The girl nodded and walked away. I Now, let's put you two to the real test. Are you Amazon or not, Cloe and Tai-San? /I

(…)

A while later Cloe and Tai-San, or now Trisha and Lea, walked through the corridors of the main building on the Amazon island. They walked in silence, with straight faces. Finally, they reached a guarded door. They showed the four guards a letter from their queen that said that they should let Trisha and Lea through. The guards briefly nodded and opened the door to the cell.

(…)

Lottie was crying in the arms of Ruby. They had been there for hours now and still nobody from the Amazons had shown up. They didn't know if that was good or bad, because they had also heard the horrible stories about the Amazons, and more importantly, what would happen to them. Amber was also crying for her baby Bray and Trudy was already in complete panic about Brady. When they woke up, Brady was gone. One of the other prisoners had told her that she was probably sent to the training camp. None of them knew what to do.

After what seemed like ages, when the sun had already set, one of the Amazons brought some food to them. It wasn't bad at all, because the Amazons took good care of the people that had to bring the next generation into the world.

Suddenly they heard footsteps on the hallway outside. Then silence, and finally the door opened, and Cloe and Tai-San walked in. They looked around while the Mallrats stared at them in shock. None of them knew what to do, what to say, or what to believe. Was this real? Was it something in the food that made them crazy? Cloe and Tai-San walked around a bit and finally found what they were looking for.

'You. Give me your baby.' Said Cloe to Amber.

'W… What? Cloe? What are you… why are you…' stumbled Amber.

'Who is Cloe? What are you talking about?' Asked Tai-San.

'Tai-San. It's us. The Mallrats. Don't you remember us? Cloe? Please, try to remember. We're your friends.' Said Salene almost in tears.

'You're lying. Now give us your baby!' Said Cloe to Amber again. Amber just sat there. She didn't know what to do. She held baby Bray close to her chest and just cried. Tai-San got tired of waiting and stepped forward and took the baby with force out of Ambers arms.

'NOOO! What are you gonna do to him? Give me my baby back! I want my baby back.' Ambers voice became softer until it was only a whisper. 'I want my baby

back.' Outside, they heard the fading footsteps of Tai-San and Cloe, with baby Bray in their arms.

(…)

A while later, Tai-San and Cloe arrived at the queen again. They bowed slightly and showed her the baby.

'My queen, here is the baby you asked for. His mother was quite hysteric and didn't want to give him up but we have him now.' Tai-San spoke, with her head bowed slightly as a sign of respect.

'Good. Good. If there's not anything else to report, then you can bring him to the offering chamber already. The girls there will take care of him until it is time.'

'Well… there was one thing my queen.' Said Cloe. 'The new prisoners also called me Cloe. She said that Trisha's name was Tai-San, and they seemed to know us. But, we have never left this island before. Isn't that what you said? And, how is it that the boy called Ved, also calls me Cloe and Trisha Tai-San? And…' She was stopped by the queen.

'My dear that's enough. It is all a conspiracy of the non-believers and the unpure. They do not know you, they only want to make you believe that so you help them escape. This is your home. We are your family.' The queen spread her arms to mark her words. 'Come here for a moment Lea and Trisha. Sit with us. Freia, bring the boy to the offering chamber.' Freia took Bray out of Tai-Sans hands and they walked to their queen. The queen sat on a large sofa surrounded by other Amazons. They all made a little room and Cloe and Tai-San sat down at both sides of the queen with their feet beside them. 'My dear girls, I'm so sorry you had to be exposed to the hedonism of the prisoners. Why don't you both take the vitamin pill and go to bed early.' The queen snapped her fingers twice and another servant approached them, carrying a trey with two pills and two glasses of water. Cloe and Tai-San both swallowed the pill and laid their heads down on the shoulders of the queen. She stroked both of their heads, kissed the top and closed her eyes as well.'

(…)

'Aah, I'm going crazy here!!!' Shouted Jay a few days later in frustration. They had been here for four days now and they still didn't know what to do. They could hardly talk because Ved had told them that everything they said would go straight to the queen.

'Calm down man. There's nothing we can do right now. So instead of wasting your energy with being mad, you should try to think about a way to get out of here.' Said Slade.

'Well easy for you to say. I have to save baby Bray for Amber. She'll never forgive me if I don't.'

'What is it with you and this Amber-chick. When did you became her b!tch?' Said Ved.

'I am NOT her b!tch! Now shut up.' Said Jay. Ved threw his hands up defensively.

'How much time do we have to get out of here again?' Asked Jay.

'I already told you three times! The next full moon is in four days.'

'What about the Blue Moon?' Asked Jack suddenly. 'You never told us when that is. How much time do we have for ourselves to get out of here?' Ved looked away. He seemed reluctant to answer that question.

'I… well, not much time.'

'How much?' Asked Jack more intense this time.

'Four days. The next full moon is also the Blue Moon.' Said Ved softly.

'WHAT?!'


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 

The Mallrats were shocked. How could Ved have kept this from them? How could he not have told them that the end was coming in the story of their lives?

'Why didn't you tell us that sooner? Why would you keep something like this from us?' Asked Jay mad.

'You didn't ask?' tried Ved. Jay looked at him furious and Ved sighed. 'Fine. I didn't tell you because… every time I say it, it becomes more real to me. I don't want to admit it to myself. In my opinion denial is the only way to keep yourself from turning crazy in this place, if you've been here as long as I have.'

After a long pause Jay finally spoke again. 'I still think you should have told us. We have the right to know.' Ved closed his eyes and Jay just sat down next to his brother.

(…)

Cloe woke up in her chamber. The sun shined on her face. She walked to her window and looked out over the rainforest. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Or at least that's what she thought. 'Maybe the queen was right, and she never had left this island before. But what if she wasn't. What if the queen lied and that Ved-guy was telling the truth. What if she really was Cloe?

No. No, she couldn't think like that. She owed her loyalty to the queen. It was wrong to believe a male over her own queen. She should just have faith that her memory will return in time. When the goddess Minhana feels she has learnt her lesson. She should just have faith that Minhana will have mercy on her… and on Tai-San. NO TRISHA… Trisha. Tai-San doesn't exist. Tai-San is not real. Neither is Cloe.' Cloe ended her strain of thoughts and walked over to her dresser with confidence… but a nagging feeling of emptiness never left her mind all day.

(…)

It was the night before full moon. The Amazons were getting ready for the rituals that came with the full moon. Food was being cooked, clothes were washed and fixed and the Amazons were getting restless from excitement. The usual silent island was now filled with whispers and soft giggles.

The great halls were decorated with the usual ornaments for the regular full moon, but also with extraordinarily beautiful fake blue moons. There were blue decorative lights put all around the ceilings and blue flowers in vases. Tomorrow night was the Blue Moon, and that needed a celebration.

When it turned night, and the sun had set, the queen started the full moon fest. There was dancing and laughing and even the queen was joining in the party atmosphere. She was even too busy to notice, that not all her servants were there…

(…)

'Do you hear that?' Asked Jay annoyed. They're probably having the time of their lives right now. They have no sense of right and wrong what so ever! They all seem to have forgotten what they're gonna do to us tomorrow!' Shouted Jay. Sammy broke down in tears and Jack did the best he could comforting, while he struggled to hold back his own tears.

'Will you shut up! It's not like we don't know or anything. God, you don't have to keep reminding us every five minutes. It's bad enough without it.' Said Ram back.

'But we can't just sit around and do nothing! We HAVE to find a way to escape! And now is the time. They'll be too busy partying and not caring about a damn thing! Now is the time to break out!' Said Jay again.

'And how are you gonna do that? Do plan to call your magic fairy friends to bust the door open? Maybe you haven't noticed but that door is made out of titanium, the bars in front of the windows are made of titanium, the lock can only be opened with a key that the Amazons have! Were you planning on shouting out the window if we could borrow their key for a second so we could break out?' Said Ram angrily.

'I don't think that'll be necessary.' Came a voice from the door.

'Cloe?!' Said Ved in disbelieve as he quickly stood up. Cloe looked at him.

'I- I did what… what you asked me to do.' Said Cloe uncertain while she slowly walked towards Ved. 'I stopped taking the pills. I think… I think she lied to me. The queen. I- I think I do know you.' She had now reached Ved and she stood before him in silence. She slowly brought her hand to his face and traced the lines. 'I think I… I remember your face. V-Ved.' Ved had to swallow to hold back his tears.

'Do you… remember anything else?'

'No. No memories. Just… just a save feeling. I remember feeling save with you.' Ved hugged Cloe like he never wanted to let her go. The others just stood there in silence, when a little hope returned to them. Maybe they weren't doomed.

(…)

'I'd hate to break this up, but we gotta go before someone comes to check on us.' Said Jay. 'We have to get the others and then get the hell out of here.'

'Oh right.' Said Cloe. 'Trisha… I mean Tai-San, has gone to get the others and we're meeting th…' Lex stopped her mid-sentence.

'Tai-San is coming too?' Asked Lex hopeful.

'Yes. I convinced her not to take the pills either and she's been having dreams of her past ever since.' Said Cloe. 'She's going to meet us at the scrap heap. That's where all the boats from the prisoners go. With a little luck we'll get there before the Amazons know we're missing and we can get out of here without having to fight. Because I'll tell you now, if it does come to a fight we don't stand much chance.'

'Sounds good to me. Let's go.' Said Ram while he stretched out and started walking to the door. The others followed.

(…)

Slowly Cloe crept out of the building. She could see the bonfire in the distance, and the Amazons dancing around it. She signalled that it was okay for them to come out, and they quickly ran to the safety of the forest. Cloe stood by the edge for a while to check if they weren't seen. Everything appeared to be normal.

They quickly walked through the forest, the leaves cracking beneath their feet. They could barely see anything because it was so dark, so they had to stop every once in a while to make sure everybody was still there.

'How much longer do we have to walk?' Said Lex loudly to Cloe, who was walking a few paces before him. She quickly turned around and put her finger to her lips.

'Sshhh! Do you want them to hear you?' Whispered Cloe annoyed. 'About an hour. It's a big island.'

'An hour?!' Said Sammy in despair. 'But we've already been walking for so long!'

'We've been walking for fifteen minutes.' Said Ved. Sammy kept his mouth shut and kept walking.

(…)

Half an hour later they came to an open spot. It was lit by the moonlight, and for the first time in a long while, they could actually see where they were.

'Wait!' Said Cloe. And they came to an abrupt halt. 'I… I'm not sure where we are.'

'What?!' Said Lex angrily. 'I thought you said you knew the way!'

'I do, but it's different at night you know!' said Cloe annoyed. Everybody was quiet for a while so Cloe could try to remember the way. 'Wait, I already know it. It's not much further. We're getting close.' Said Cloe exited.

'Not so fast Lea.' Cloe stopped dead in her track, when she recognised the voice. The queen was here! She walked towards the group, followed by several warrior Amazons. 'I can't believe it Lea. How could you betray us like this? We are your family. We looked after you when you lost your memory. We took care of you. And now you betray us like this by freeing our chance of a next generation?' Said the queen.

'You lied to me.' Said Cloe. 'You said the pills were vitamin pills, but they were keeping me from getting my memory back. And you said that I had never left this island, but how could I know these people if I didn't?' Said Cloe mad. 'Why did you lie to me?'

'I am your queen! It is my right to lie to you! I gave you your live. It is also my right to take your live for this kind of betrayal.' Said the queen. Cloe stared at her in shock. 'Girls, take them back to the cells and kill the traitor.' Said the queen and she walked away, followed by two of the servants, leaving twenty warrior woman behind.

'Freia please don't do this.' Said Cloe to one of the warriors. 'You have to believe me! She has been lying to us, to all of us.'

'You are no longer part of Ius. /I' Said Freia. The warrior woman kept walking closer to Cloe and the group. Cloe picked up a long stick from the ground to defend herself with. She twirled it around in her hands, waiting for someone to attack. Freia stroke first. She came forward and tried to stake Cloe with her spear. Cloe blocked the attack with her stick and kicked Freia in her stomach. The next two warriors attacked. Cloe jumped over one spear and kicked the other girl in her face. Ved was running forward too, followed by the rest of the Mallrats. It became a full battle. Sammy was the first to get hurt. He got a spear in his leg, although it wasn't a deep wound. Ved hit the girl that did it in her face and gave her a roundhouse kick in her abdomen, causing her to fall on the ground knocked out. Cloe got attacked from behind, but she grabbed the person by her arms and flung her over her back on he ground, staking her with a spear from a fallen warrior. Jack got hit in his face, and fell on the ground in pain.

What started of good for the Mallrats' side, was now falling apart. Soon all the Mallrats were on the floor breathing heavily, wounded and some knocked out. The only one left standing was Cloe. She was trained as a warrior woman, but she was now left alone against eight others. She had a deep wound in her stomach and she was in great pain. She got weak in her knees but she had to hold on. Another warrior attacked her from the front. Cloe dogged the spear and yanked it out of her hands. She hit the warrior on the back of her head, causing her to fall on the ground. Another one attacked from the side. Cloe did a back flip to dodge the spear and gave the warrior a kick in her side, so she would stumble back into the trees. The next moment she felt a kick to the back of her head and she fell down on her knees. Her vision became blurry and she could hardly see the warrior that was coming towards her with a dagger in her hand. The warrior was slowly getting closer and suddenly stopped. She fell down on the floor with a knife sticking through her back. Behind her was Tai-San. She charged to the next two warriors and jumped in the air, kicking both of hem in the face, knocked out. She dodged a swing from another warrior and sent the second one flying back with a roundhouse kick. She grabbed a spear from the ground and staked the third one in her guts with it. Only one warrior left standing, and she got a punch in the face, followed by a kick in her stomach.

Tai-San slowly looked around to see if anyone was still moving. The other Mallrats that came with Tai-San spread out to find the wounded Mallrats. Tai-San walked to Cloe and helped her stand up.

'Are you alright?'

'I will be. Thanx. You came here just in time.'

'We saw the queen with her two servants and we heard them talking about you, so we quickly went looking for you after I… after I killed the queen and the two others.' Said Tai-San. She bowed her head.

'You had no choice Tai-San. You made the right decision.'

'I know. But we have to go now, quickly. There may be people here, still loyal to the queen. They'll come after us like wolfs on a hunt when they find out I killed the queen.' Said Tai-San to Cloe. She then turned around and focused on the others. 'We have to go as quickly as possible. Can everybody walk?'

'Yes.' Said Amber, with baby Bray safely in her arms. Next to her was Trudy who was holding Brady. Jay was leaning on the two of them for support. He had a deep wound in his leg and he could barely walk.

'Good. Are we all complete?' Asked Cloe. After counting everyone and making sure all the wounded had someone to lean one, they followed Tai-San to the scrap heap. She quickly made her way through the forest, with the others on her tail. After twenty minutes of walking they finally reached the beach. They saw about ten boats lying in the water.

'Ram, Jack and Ved. Do you think you guys could find two or three boats that would work and try to start it?' Asked Tai-San. They nodded and walked, or hopped on one leg, to the boats. 'The rest of you should try to find if there are blankets around here somewhere and food. Everything from the boats gets thrown on the beach, so traders can come here and trade it for other supplies. Take whatever you think is necessarily.' Everybody spread out to find supplies. After five minutes Jack shouted that he found one and started it. Now they still needed two more because there were about fifty people.

Suddenly they heard shouts coming out of the distance. Tai-San and Cloe stopped dead in their tracks. 'They're coming.' Whispered Cloe.

'I found another one!' Shouted Ram.

'Quickly to the boats!' Shouted Cloe. 'We have to do it with two boats. Spread out!' Cloe tried to lead the people to the boats and divide them over the two, but everyone was panicking and screaming so it was no use. In the distance, they saw the warriors running towards them. All the remaining warriors were there. Hundreds of girls, armed with spears. They were only one and a half throw of a spear away. Tai-San was the last to climb aboard.

'GO! GO!!!' Shouted everyone. The two boats were slowly getting away from the shores while the Amazons were still getting closer. Jack ran to the back of the boat, and began ripping up a blanket. He set the pieces on fire and threw them on the boats that were left behind, causing them to go up in flames. The two boats, however were still going slow because of the large amount of people on it and the Amazons finally reached the shores, shouting, and throwing their spears to the boats. Everybody ducked, and tried to get to the front of the boat, while covering their heads. One boy got hit in his leg, and another spear almost pierced Ambers heart. But, Jay caught it before it reached her.

Slowly, the boats were getting further and further away from the island. Until the spears couldn't hurt them anymore and the warriors were nothing more than little dots on the island.

'We're save.' Whispered Cloe.


End file.
